


Stolen Moments

by Obstinate Nocturna (ChrisCrossed)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCrossed/pseuds/Obstinate%20Nocturna
Summary: In which Optimus is not so good at telling, but does okay with showing, June how he feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kijikun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/gifts).



> This is just a little something I wrote several months back for kiji on tumblr, and decided to finally post here as well. This is technically part of the To the Very Spark verse of our TFP fics but can just as easily be read as a stand alone.

It wasn’t often that Optimus found himself alone in the Autobot base -- but with Decepticons quiet and licking their wounds after their last battle, it was the perfect time for “Team Prime” ( _and it still flustered him a little how easily his fellow Autobots had adopted the name_ ) to go out scouting for energon. Even Ratchet had gone out for a bit of fresh air when Optimus had volunteered to stay behind and guard their Earthen home.

Although, well. There were ulterior motives in his volunteering to stay behind; less altruistic motives.

Optimus Prime had a date.

And Primus help him he’d never been more nervous in his life. It had been millennia since Optimus had been on a date with anyone -- and _never_ on a date with someone outside his own species. But June Darby was -- was kind and witty and magnificent and --

The sound of car engine cut through the silence of the base.

\-- and she was here.

Optimus gathered himself, taking the few steps across the room to meet June’s car as it came around the bend of the base’s physical entrance. He retracted his face mask as the nurse climbed out of the driver’s side, letting her see him smile, “Hello June. You look --” _Stunning. Gorgeous. Like something out of a dream_ , his processor suggested, “Lovely.”

June smiled up at him, heels clicking against the stone floor as she walked around her car. Optimus may not have been a human male, but he could still very much appreciate the way the black dress she was wearing clung to the organic curves that Optimus had come to appreciate so much, “Aw, thank you.”

“I’m sorry that our options for tonight are so limited,” Optimus apologized as he knelt, offering her his hand.

“Optimus, I just like to spend time with you, no matter what we’re doing,” June assured him, carefully climbing into his palm, tucking her legs up underneath her and adjusting her skirt, “Getting you alone is a treat in and of itself.”

The way June’s mouth curved up into a coy smile and her eyes glimmered made Optimus flush slightly, “I would be lying if I said I did not savor moments like this as well,” he admitted, standing carefully.

And tonight, Optimus hoped, would be a night to remember.

“So, you said you had something you wanted to show me tonight?” Curiosity pervaded June’s words, and Optimus tried to ignore the nervous flutter deep in his chest.

“Yes. This -- this is something that was done on Cybertron between mechs who deeply love and care for each other as a show of trust and affection,” Optimus explained as the locks of his chest plates opened with an audible ‘click,’ the panes of his chassis transforming back just slightly.

The blue glow of his spark cast an ethereal light over the human sitting in his palm, reflecting in her wide eyes, “Optimus…” 

“June, you are… very dear to me,” and oh, where were his lauded skills as an orator when it came to trying to describe how he felt about one small human woman, “I have not -- not felt this way about another in a very long time,” _a lifetime ago_ , his processor whispers at him, “And I -- that is --”

“Optimus,” June, thankfully, cuts him off, smiling up at him, “I feel the same way. This -- isn’t exactly the relationship I expected I’d ever have after Jack’s father, but… you make me happy.” Optimus watched as June reached a hand out, touching the seam of his chest, “Can I…?”

There was barely a second thought as Optimus let his chestplates open the rest of the way. Pale blue light washed over the area surrounding them, and the low, barely there hum of his spark seemed so much louder than it ever had before, only just covering the sound of June’s quiet gasp, “Optimus, it’s beautiful.” She looked up at his face, standing and reaching up for him. Optimus obliged her, raising his hand so she could press up against his cheek; the featherlight sensation of her lips brushing his faceplate sent a thrill through him, even now, “Thank you. I wish I could do something like that for you, but --”

“You do not need to,” Optimus assured her, closing his chestplates again, “You are more than enough.”

This quiet, stolen moment of peace and happiness was more than enough for Optimus.


End file.
